A new home
by IronSeth
Summary: Tony and Pepper want to find a house prefect for them and their sons lifestyle, and what Tony and Pepper find may or may not surprise you. Also what happens in the house will or may not surprise you.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own IMAA.**

**Rhodey's Place**

Rhodey's apartment wasn't your typical apartment considering the fact that Tony gave him at least one mill to buy himself a house, but instead got himself an apartment complex which Tony wasn't too fond of. (And I think you can understand why). Rhodey's apartment was filled with gold trim all around the apartment, had 2 bathrooms and 3 bedrooms which one of course was his, but what to do with the other two. Rhodey probably had the most luxurious apartment in all of the New York and probably the US, (but I'm not going into all the details of Rhodey's apartment and besides there's no need to).

December 20

After Rhodey bought his new apartment Rhodey settled in, it only took Rhodey two days to unpack and organize everything, but the minute he completely finished unpacking there was a knock at his apartment door. "Great, I wonder who this be". Rhodey said to himself sarcasticly.

Then Rhodey walked up to the door and looked out the peephole in the door, and sure enough Tony and Pepper where standing at the door with their son Larry.

Rhodey then invited them in and asked them why they were at his apartment, Tony the said.

"Rhodey we're looking for a place to stay for a while until me and Pepper find the perfect place, so I was going to ask you if you have a spare bedroom or two"? Tony asked.

Rhodey just looked at Tony and Pepper sternly, but then he agreed to let them stay a while. And he allowed them to stay without paying any rent.

The next day Pepper woke up Tony at like 7:00 in the morning to start looking for the perfect house. Tony was barely awake when he got out of the guest bed of Rhodey's apartment; Tony actually walked into the wall of the guest bedroom as he walked out the door proving how awake Tony was. After having breakfast Tony grabbed the keys to his car, and a few minutes later when Pepper was about to open passenger door Tony instead opened the door for her. Pepper then surprised Tony by kissing him on the cheek then went inside Tony's car.

After an thirty of driving Tony came up to a neighborhood with a punch of large Victorian's, Tudor's, and custom houses. Most of the houses had three floors, but not including the basement. The first house Tony came up to was a four floored Tudor house which was for sale by owner.

Tony parked in front of the house he then got out of the car then opened Pepper's door again before she could open it for herself.

Now little did Tony or Pepper know the neighborhood the house was in was Amityville which was home to the Amityville Horror, but the house was no where near The Amityville Horror so that a good thing.

Tony and Pepper went inside the house to find all the furniture in the house was covered with white tarps. Tony uncovered all the furniture to find a book next to a Victorian Master's chair. The book had a name on it_ Alexander Marlin. _Tony then opened the book to find a few coffee stains on some pages a few pages were also burnt in the corners, but what really caught Tony's eye were drawings.

The drawings were invention ideas some of which was a brain wave inhibitor, and a microscopic cancer killing device.

After finding the book Tony put the book in a cabinet next to him and then went to find Pepper who was in the basement of the house.

Tony walked down the stairs to the basement to find Pepper with an aw look on her face. Tony then figured out why Pepper was in aw when he got to the basement's concrete floor. There were test tubes, models, blueprints, a microscope, a test plate, and a punch of other scientific materials.

Tony then thought to himself "This Alexander Marlin must have been an inventor and a scientist".

Then the unexpected happened; a test tube was thrown threw the air and smashed when it hit the floor of the basement. Tony and Pepper then looked at each other in surprise of what just happened.

Pepper thought the house was prefect besides the thing that happened in the basement, and if Pepper thought the house was prefect then so did Tony.

A month later Tony bought the house for $250,759 plus the home insurance and what not. About after a week or two Tony, Pepper and their son successfully moved into the house. Everything was prefect at that point for both Tony and Pepper, so what could go wrong.

**There is a poll for what you think, what could go wrong. And please review. Now I know that at times my stories don't make much sense and I am sorry for that, but please still review.**


	2. The house

**I don't own IMAA**

After a week of buying the house Tony and Pepper started remodeling the house.

They started on the main floor which consisted of, the living room, the dining room, a game room, a bathroom, the kitchen, the laundry room, and the garage. The second floor had a library, an observatory, three guest rooms, a nursery, two bathrooms, and the Masters Bedroom which had a bathroom and a walking closet connected to it.

* * *

When Tony was finished remodeling the interior of the house, while Pepper was asleep he flopped into his automatic recliner chair and rested a few moments before going outside to work on the exterior of the house.

After working on the exterior of the house for an hour Tony walked back into the house to find, when he entered the kitchen all the cabinet doors were wide open. He then went to the master's bedroom to find Pepper still asleep, therefore it couldn't have been her and Larry wasn't able to climb onto the counters. So what could it be.? Tony just let it go and went back into the kitchen to then find all the cabinet doors were closed and not open.

Tony then stood there wondering what was happening in the house he then had a chill go down his spine. He could then see his breath were he was standing, and it was 78 degrees in the house so he was wondering how he could see his breath.

Then all of a sudden the silverware drawer flung open, and the chief's knife was pulled out of the drawer; the chief's knife was then thrown at Tony. He then ducked and when he did the knife hit and stuck into the wall of the kitchen.

Then Tony heard a voice say "Get Out of My House"! After that everything in the house started to go berserk.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger but I didn't want to relieve to much, but I hope you like this chapter and please send me reviews.**


End file.
